object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bucket
Bucket is a character from Object Connects. Appearance Bucket is a purple colored bucket with a brown handle and a dark red colored bar. Personality It seems that Bucket has literally become a different person, no longer the same bucket as he's used to but I will get to that later. For right now let's talk about this purple pal and how did this change from then to now. This bucket is still his honest, calm, fun loving, and clever self from before but he later grew of becoming the head of his own studio. He's now curious always moving to other people conversations sometimes (it can rather be awkward, creepy, or rude). He wants to know if they talk about him or his works or maybe not, and a serious and well-read person as he and other people in the studio were discussions about the event occurred or a work they're thinking but he hates to stay talking to them for too long as he wants to finish it already and continue to make things alone. He's also nerdy, making cringy jokes and puns and causing everyone to feel awkward. Outside from the studio, Bucket always likes to play sports with his friends (not basketball, golf, and baseball cause he kept losing and failing) and cleaning his house perfectly since he wants to keep it clean making him a perfectionist in his own home but he doesn't like to listen to rock and jazz music as he can't stand hearing the song much longer and visitors who mess up his stuff. However as brilliant, inspire, and trustworthy Bucket can be, relining on him too much will cause some trouble. Whatever everyone walks toward to Bucket, he can think of something for sure but when they keep talking and talking about something, this causes him to have a hard time thinking as he rather prefers to think with everyone is on the same page as him, selfish as he wants everyone to follow his way and not theirs, and his perfectionist will kick in the studio. Not only that but Bucket has become the butt of all chaos, keep hurting himself at anything around him, thus leaving the phrase; kick the bucket. Bucket wants to be alone when he needs to calm down for a while and feel guilty for his actions. Trivia * Bucket is the mascot to BucketStudio22. * He made a brief appearance in the episode Birthday Dash. * BucketStudio22 confirms that both Bucket and Jack will share the same voice as each other but the differences between both of them is that Bucket is more calmer and a bit deeper than Jack's and have a semi-British accent. * Bucket has beens in camps: ** He competed in the second season of Battle For DeviantArt Island and was the first debuter to complete to that camp and got 2nd place. ** He competed in the first and seventh season of CRAPthatscool and got 8th and 14 place respectively. ** He competed in Total-Deviant-Island and got 5th placed. *** This was the highest placed Bucket can reach apart from debuting in the game. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Limbs Category:Voiced By PlanetBucket22 Category:Minor Characters Category:Contestants From A Scrapped Project